Invader Tim
by Kenny Grey
Summary: A psychopathic Irken Invader escapes his Existence Evaluation Trial. He comes to Earth, seeking Zim's help in overthrowing The Tallest. Will Zim remain loyal to Irk, or join the new Invader.
1. Chapter 1

On the planet Irk, a crowd makes their way to the SPIKE OF JUDGEMENT, an imposing structure on the surface of the planet.

INT. SPIKE OF JUDGMENTIA - THE SPIKE OF JUDGEMENT.

Someone ascends on a platform in the center of the cruel-looking room. Three Irken Control Brains hover before the bound and blindfolded figure. Huge Monitors announce "TIM" in monstrous letters. Shadowy spectators watch from balconies lining the spike's interior. Very impressive.

"TIM. Your time has come. Prepare yourself for all you deserve." The Irken Control Brains said.

Tim's restraints detach. His blinders remove themselves. He looks around, noticing the crowd behind him and the images of his face and name that are displayed on huge floating monitors. Tim looked like any other Irken. He was skinny and had blood red eyes.

"Aw, look at this. All this fuss over little ole me" Tim said in a mocking condesending voice.

"Silence!" The Brains ordered. "We shall say nothing else until the Tallest arrive!"

At just that moment, the Tallest teleport down, much to the joy of the crowd. Red and Purple make their way towards a central podium.

"Thank You, Thank You" Red said to the crowd.

"Now BE QUIET!" Ordered Purple, louder than necesarry.

The crowd instantly became silent.

"I should have known you tyrants were behind this" Tim hissed at the Irken leaders.

"I advise you to remain silent due to the predicament you're in" Purple retorted.

"What are we waiting for, let's start already" Red said to the Brains.

"As you wish, your tallest" The Brains responded "So it begins"

The crowd roared in excitement.

The Brains eyes glowed red as they ominously said "Irken Tim, Prepare for Replay. All your memories will be made known. Your life for all to see and know."

The Brains' eyes glow strangely. The Tallest share a creepy evil look. Cables snake out from a creepy monitor array above Tim and lock onto his I.D. PAK. It lifts him up and the monitors light up, showing images from Tim's past. The images flash faster and faster.

Replay 1

The first thing shown was the birth of Tim.

"Welcome to life Irken child. Report for duty" An electronic voice said to the invader before the little invader was dropped down a chute.

"You are two minutes old, little smeet. Prepare to be filled with the whole of IRKEN KNOWLEDGE!" The electronic voice said.

"Whatever" Tim muttered.

The machine attaches to Tim and he briefly shuts down as information courses into him. He spasms and jerks with the incoming knowledge. It stops. He wakes.

The Electronic Voice then said "Upload complete. You have been given a name. Identify yourself"

Tim spoke loudly saying "I am Tim. The greatest warrior Irk has to offer! I am the most dangerous Irken in all the universe and one day I will take my rightful place as ruler of Irk! That was all the information you had to offer? Pathetic"

Before he could continue, Tim was shoved unceremoniously from the chair. Another smeet is immediately dropped into the vacant chair.

"I'll teach you to interrupt me" Tim declared before grabbing the smeet and shoving him back up the chute causing it to clog with smeets.

The chute clogs with more smeets until the entire activation chamber malfunctions, sparking and smoking. The city, mighty and lit up, is enveloped in monstrous arcs of energy and is then dark and silent, except for sirens. Eventually the city burst into flames. Irkens screamed and ran for their lifes. Tim stood outside the city, smiling at the destruction he had caused. With that, the replay stopped.

Back in the court, all eyes in the court stared accusingly at Tim. Tim was smiling, proud of what he'd done.

"That day came to be known as The Day Irk Burned. Thirty three Irkens died in the flames" The Brains informed him.

"Only 33? I'm disappointed in myself" Tim said. "Although still, causing 33 deaths at the age of only two minutes. Pretty impressive."

Two figures watch the trial on a screen from someplace dark nearby. They spoke in hoarse whispers.

"Everything appears to be going according to plan. He suspects nothing" Figure one said.

"I don't know. There's no way he could be this naïve" Figure two replied.

Back at the trial.

"Surely that's not all you've got on me" Tim said. "Let's get on with the show"

Replay 2

Tim's a little older now. He sits amongst hundreds of rows of young Irkens wearing holo-visors and downloading new data. They all perform military simulations.

"This is a waste of time, I got this shit down years ago. It's not fair I have to sit here with these morons. I should be fighting for Irk right now" Tim thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard an unknown Irken yell out "Boring!". Tim turned to see a young Irken removing his visor and looking around curiously.

"Ten years and we're still in this education plug! When do we get to see the planet's surface?!" The Irken shouted.

Tim watched the Irken turn to two other Irkens, who happened to be younger versions of Red and Purple.

"When I'm Tallest, things will be different!" The Irken proclaimed.

Tim was about to speak out when Purple said "You Tallest? That's crazy!"

"This is the perfect oppurtunity to make my escape" Tim thought as he sneaked away undetected. As he escaped, he sabatoged the DERMIS PROWLER SECURITY DROID. "I'll let some other poor sucker take the rap for whatever happens"

Later that day, a series of booms occured before Irk was plunged into darkness.

End Replay

"Wait a minute, you sabatoged the security droid? You indirectly caused Irk's second plunge into darkness. We always assumed Irken Zim was responsible" The Brains said.

"Well, that's what you get for assuming" Tim snapped back.

"Every word seals his own doom." Figure one said.

"We'll soon be rid of that psychopath forever" Figure two said.

The janitor accidentally shines his flashlight on the figures, revealing them to be the Tallest.

"Oh, why does that always happen?" Purple asked.

"I was wondering when you girls would show up" said Tim. "You'd love to see the outcome of this existence evaluation, wouldn't you?"

"How did you know?" Red asked.

"Because I'm not stupid, dumbass" Tim replied. "Why else would you have me beaten and dragged to Judgementia? All you Irkens are scared of me. Scared because you see the potential I have. Plus you couldn't get rid of me. Remember when you sent me to conquer the planet of Death trying to kill me? Not only did I survive, I succeeded in taking over. You see I'm not like Zim or Skoodge. I played along, let you think you got rid of me. Then I came back just to spite you."

"Shut up!" Red snapped. "As soon as this is over, your PAK will be deactivated and erased and you will be forgotten about forever"

"Why, I've taken over dozens of planets fir the Irken empire and this is how you repay me?" Tim asked, feigning hurt and shock. "Oh is it because of my most recent endeavors? Role the footage!"

Replay 3

Tim has taken over the planet Gya. He ruled over it with an iron fist. However a few Gyans decided stage a rebellion. They plan to raid Tim's fortress. Mortar fire rocks Tim's fortress. However after breaking the door down, Tim is nowhere to be found. Instead his face is seen on a huge screen.

"Hi, listen I know you guys were expecting to storm the castle, kill the evil dictator and reclaim your miserable planet, but I'm not as stupid as you think. I was counting on a rebellion. So I rigged the entire planet with bombs and escaped in my ship this morning." Tim mocked the rebels. "May Rao have mercy on your miserable souls."

Suddenly a series of explosions began rocked Gya. In a matter of minutes, the lush, beautiful planet teaming with life became an almost lifeless rock. In something unexpected, nerve toxin covered the Gyan atmosphere, slowly killing any survivors.

"And just in case anyone survived the explosions, I rigged a few of the bombs with poison. This all could've been avoided if you had simply submitted to my rule. Remember, no one messes with the Irken Empire" Tim said, laughing as the last of Gya's life came to an end.

End Replay

"Because of that, some of the planets under Irken control are thinking of rebelling against Irk. Not to mention, the destruction of Gya resulted in the death of over 6 billion beings." Purple yelled.

"You think I care" Tim replied. "I'd destroy Gya again for fun. Don't act like you pricks are any better. You dicks are power abusing tyrants. Rest assured, one day I will take your place as ruler of the Irkens and I'll do a better job than you ever did"

"I think we have seen enough," The Center Brain said.

"Our ruling: Tim's I.D. PAK is damaged and has led to a corrupt data path. He is… a defective." The Left Brain announced.

"Tim's data is not allowed to into the collective. His PAK will be removed, and erased." The Right Brain announced.

"Oh, boo hoo" Tim said, feigning fear. "Come on, let's get this over with"

Tim's PAK is removed. The data cables connect to it and start sucking out data. Tim watches a monitor, unconcerned, as the data-stream is shown leaving a Tim icon and flowing into a trashcan icon. His life is ending.

Suddenly sparks shoot out of the Brains as they say "Something wrong... so much... malice… so much hatred… so much insanity... passing through us all at once... cannot process... the horror... Going... insane!"

Tim's PAK is replaced and Tim smiles maliciously as he regains energy.

With that, Tim tossed a marble sized object to the ground, bashed the Tallests' heads together and ducked into cover. The object exploded, allowing Tim to grab a gun off one of the guards and escape.

"Get him!" Red ordered.

Tim slaughtered anything in his way before hijacking a spaceship and escaping.

"They want to erase me from existence? Fine. I'm going recruit their biggest failure and use him against them" Tim mumbled. "Computer, set coordinates for Earth" Tim ordered.

The spaceship hit light speed and sped off towards the edge of the universe.

"Where's he's headed?" Purple asked.

"The radar says he's headed towards the edge of the universe" Red informed his co ruler.

"You don't think he's headed towards…"

"Oh no!" The Tallests said simultaneously, realizing Tim's intentions.

"We've got to stop him!" Red said urgently.

"Wait a minute, calm down; don't you see what this is" Purple said.

"Yes, this is Hell on Irk!" Red continued to panic.

"No, this is an oppurtunity to get rid of Irk's two greatest threats" Purple said, slapping Red on the back of the head.

"I'm not sure I understand you" Red said.

"Listen, Zim is still under the impression he's on a special mission and thus is still loyal to Irk. It's highly unlikely he'll ally with Tim. Even if he does, Zim causes mayhem, destruction, and death due to his stupidity and naïvety. Tim is a psychopath who's committed genocide and is dangerously competent. The two will probably accidentally end up killing each other. The problem will end up solving itself" Purple explained.

"Hey, that might actually work" Red said.

"Of course it'll work" Purple laughed.

"Wait a minute, he doesn't have a functioning SIR Unit, does he?" Red asked.

The two stared at each other blankly and laughed nervously. Unfortunately for them, Tim had indeed managed to steal a perfectly functioning SIR.

"You're days are numbered, you corrupt, tyranical bastards" Tim laughed evilly as his ship rocketed across the universe.

**Hello there, Kenny Grey speaking. What better way to start off the new year than with a new fanfic? This is my first Invader Zim fic. Tim gets his name from my real life friend named Tim (who I'm co writing this with) who has two alter egos. His alter egos are named Eddie and Peter Nasir. I've used both their names for OCs in my Danny Phantom and Teen Titans fanfics Respectively. Peter is a humorous happy joker who's always trying to make people smile. Eddie is a sarcastic, cynical, yet comedic sociopath with a few soft spots. Tim however is a psychotic, ax crazy psychopath with almost no redeeming qualities. Invader Tim is the only OC of the three whose personality isn't based on any of real life Tim's personas.**

**Part of Tim's trial was paraphrased from the transcript for the unfinished Invader Zim episode "The Trial".**

**Enough explaining. I do not own Invader Zim. It is the creation of Jhonen Vasquez and belongs to him. Keep reading and please R&R. **


	2. Arriving On Earth

Six months later, Tim's ship finally arrived on Earth. The Irken stepped out of his ship and took a look around.

"Thank My Irken God!" Tim exclaimed, glad that he finally reached his destination. "Six months cooped up in that ship and we're finally here" "Hmm, this planet reminds me a little bit of Gya. Lush and green. I honestly hope I don't have to end up destroying it" Tim said to himself before calling for his SIR. "SIR, find out where I am on this miserable rock"

Within a few seconds, SIR had determined their location.

"Analysis shows that we are in the Earth nation, Russia." The SIR informed him.

"Track down Zim based on his PAK, then put the coordinates in the ship and on this tracking device" Tim ordered.

The SIR obeyed.

"According to this, Zim is residing in the United States of America, which is thousands of miles from here"

"Alright, put the coordinates in the ship and let's go"

A few minutes later, Tim arrived in America. He took a few minutes to observe the scenery.

"I can't pass off as a normal human but I can probably pass as a human offspring" Tim said before telling his SIR to show him potential disguises.

He settled on taking on the appearance of a bald black kid with brown eyes. He wore a black bomber leather jacket, green cargo jeans, blue tennis shoes,.and sunglasses. Tim disguised his PAK as a common human backpack.

"Now to find this Zim guy" Tim murmered. "SIR, you stay here and find a place to set up shelter; I'll be back soon"

Tim walked across the street, unaware of the car speeding towards him. The car swerved and hit a street pole. A middle aged business man immediately stepped out of the car and started yelling at him.

"Hey, you dumb kid! Watch where the fuck you're going!" The man shouted.

Tim, without hesitation, pulled out the blaster gun he had stolen earlier and shot the man in the head. The man's cranium exploded and blood covered Tim. Tim quickly cleaned himself off and used a tracking device to continue his pursuit of Zim.

"I've barely been on this planet for 30 minutes and I've already had to kill a pathetic earthling. If the rest of the population is this hostile, then I'll wipe out the entire species in less than a week." Tim grumbled. "Well look on the bright side, at least these Earthlings speak Irken. Maybe they're distant descendents of Irkens."

Tim was astounded by all the variety of life on the one planet. He'd been taught on Irk that Irkens had evolved and wiped out all rival life on Irk for supremacy. That knowledge led to him being deemed to know too much and got him imprisoned in the dungeon for 3 Irken months. Until he escaped by cutting off the guard's head. Apparently humans had a different view of things.

Finally he found where Zim was.

"Skool, huh? What's the purpose of this building?" Tim asked before remembering his mission. "Must stay focused, I've got to find Zim."

Tim walked into the building and followed his beeping tracking device. Tim had observed enough to figure out Skool's purpose.

"This place seems to have the same purpose as knowledge downloading machines on Irk, only more primitive." Tim noted. "Humans appear to be significantly more peaceful than Irkens seeing as they don't appear to be teaching military procedures and drills."

The tracking device lead Tim to Ms. Bitters' room.

"Ms. Bitters? She must be the giver of knowledge. Whatever, Zim's got to be in there" Tim concluded before stepping inside.

"Who the devil are you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"My name's Tim, I'm new here" Tim replied, Ms. Bitters' nature slightly intimidating him. "I just moved here from uh, Russia"

"I wasn't notified of any new students" Ms. Bitters hissed. "Fine, take your seat, if you can find one"

Unfortunately, there was no seat available. This wasn't a problem for Tim, merely a setback.

"Psst, hey, you!" Tim whispered to the kid in the first seat he saw. "Come here"

Tim pulled the boy (Whose name was Phillip) into the hallway. Tim shot Phillip in the chest with his blaster gun and disposed of the body by throwing it in the trash can.

"That takes care of that, now I've just got to find Zim" Tim said as he headed back into the classroom.

Before he could even get his foot in the door, the bell rang, signalling recess. Tim was immediately trampled by dozens of kids, his tracking device being knocked out if his hand and stomped to pieces in the process. By the time Tim got up, the class room was empty. It took all of Tim's willpower to keep from grabbing his gun and obliterating every filthy kid he saw. Fortunately for them, he had to maintain his cover so he couldn't massacre them. Now Tim had a problem.

"Great, now how am I going to find this moron?" Tim said, holding up the mangled remains of his tracking device. "Guess I've got to follow the crowd"

Tim followed the children onto the playground and began looking around for the bumbling alien. As he looked around, he was bumped into by a pale kid with glasses and a big head.

"Watch where you're going!" The kid said.

Tim put his hand on his blaster gun and was prepared to kill the kid, but again had to keep his anger in check for the sake of his mission.

"Watch your temper, Tim; don't blow your cover" Tim thought to himself.

Tim then decided to confront the kid.

"Hey Kid, you bumped into me; get your butt over here and apologize!" Tim demanded.

The kid turned around and faced him.

"Look, I don't have time for this; I've got a dangerous alien to take down" The kid replied, getting Tim's attention.

Tim grabbed the kid by his shoulders and held him against the wall.

"This alien? Let me guess, his name's Zim. He's an obnoxious, loud mouth buffoon?" Tim asked.

"Uh… yeah" the kid said.

"Thanks for the information uh, I didn't catch your name" Tim said.

"M-My name's Dib" Dib said.

"Thanks Dib" Tim said shoving Dib to the ground and walking away.

"Something's not right about that new kid, I'd better keep an eye on him" Dib said.

Tim found Zim standing on top of the jungle gym, yelling at a few students.

"Bow down, puny humans! Bow down to your superior Irken overlord!" Zim shouted, hurling sticks and stones at the children on the ground.

"Wow, that's his disguise? How did this goof manage to evade the humans for so long? Are these humans really that stupid?" Tim thought upon seeing Zim's poor disguise. "He even mentions the Irken name and yet these humans don't even bat an eye. Perhaps he's not the idiot everyone on Irk claims he is."

Tim stopped and laughed for a minute for thinking such a thing.

"Enough dilly dallying, time to get to work" Tim said before grabbing Zim and pulling him aside.

"Hey, get your filthy human hands off me!" Zim ordered.

"Zim, listen" Tim tried to say before being interrupted by Zim.

"Why should I listen to what a worthless human has to say?!" Zim screamed, attracting the attention of his fellow students.

"Because, I'm not a-" Tim tried to say before Zim interrupted him again.

"Do not interrupt the almighty Zim, I am of a superior race!" Zim yelled.

Finally Tim got fed up

"Will you shut up you megalomaniacal idiot and for once listen to what someone's got to say?!" Tim snapped. "I can see why the Tallest got rid of you"

"Wait, you know about the Tallest?" Zim said, confused. "But that would mean that you're an-"

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you, you idiot!" Tim said. "Come on, we've got to speak somewhere private"

Meanwhile

Dib was talking to his sister Gaz.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about this new kid" Dib said. "And what does he want with Zim? He's up to-"

At just that minute, Gaz held up a finger and said "Listen up and listen good… I. Don't. Care."

"But aren't you worried that Zim could, you know, take over the world or something?" Dib asked.

"Zim's an idiot, what makes you think he could come close to succeeding?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, but what about this new guy? He seems like he's actually competent" Dib replied.

"How do you even know he's an alien?"

"Good point" Dib said before he saw Zim leaving with Tim out of the corner of his eye. "I'm about to go find out"

With that, Dib took off after the pair, keeping his distance and hiding.

"It can't seriously be this easy to leave this place, can it?" Tim asked. "I mean no security droids, no booby traps, this place doesn't seem too concerned with keep in young recruits"

"Yeah, security's pretty lax here" Zim said.


	3. Identity Revealed

"Now where did that pesky little bot set up home?" Tim asked, getting irritated.

Tim's SIR ran up to him to report the status.

"Sir, I have set up base, follow me" The SIR reported.

Tim and Zim followed the SIR, unaware that Dib was right behind them.

"I knew it, there was no way that kid could be human; although kudos to him for at least competently disguising himself" Dib whispered. "I've got to stop talking to myself"

"So if you're an Irken, then what are you doing here on Earth?" Zim asked. "Earth is my territory! The Tallest gave me the special assignment to take it over for the Irken Empire!"

"I'm not here to take over this worthless green rock! If I was, the first thing I'd do is kill you!" Tim stated.

"You? Kill the almighty Zim, don't make me laugh. Whoops, too late" Zim replied before bursting into laughter.

Tim lost his temper and kicked Zim in his squeedlyspooch.

"Will you quit acting like a moron and pay attention?!" Tim snapped.

Then along came Gir.

"Master, we're all out of tacos! What do we do?!" Gir asked frantically before he began screaming like a banshee.

"Gir! Not now! Can't you see I'm in the middle of important business!" Zim told his disfunctional robot. "Now go back home!"

"Okie dokie" Gir said gleefully, quickly forgetting about the shortage of tacos, and cheerfully obeying orders.

"That your SIR?" Tim asked, taken off guard by Gir's odd behavior.

Zim nodded.

"Have you ever thought of, you know, having him fixed?" Tim asked.

"I fixed him once, Gir Went Crazy And Stuff, killed a bunch of people, came back covered in blood, pissed off some kids channel network executives, tried to kill me; it got real messy" Zim explained.

"Wow, you really do destroy everything you touch" Tim said.

"Not so, I managed to create this atom splitting gun" Zim said, pulling out the weapon, which proceeded to explode in his hand.

"I rest my case" Tim replied.

Finally, Tim's SIR stopped at a futuristic esque house that coincidentally was right next door to Zim's.

"Wow, you set up home right next to Zim, we could've just waited here for him to get home" Tim said.

"Come, step inside my humble home" Zim said, opening the door for his new Irken companion.

"Well, since we live next door to each other" Tim said, stepping inside.

Dib stopped right there, Zim's security guard gardening gnome preventing him from getting any closer. Instead, Dib pulled out a pair of high powered binoculars and looked in through the window.

"So, what brings you to Earth, fellow Invader" Zim asked.

"You see, I was put on an Existence Evaluation Trial and exiled from Irk" Tim answered.

"Why?" Asked Zim, curious.

"Scan my Pak, it contains a list of all the atrocities I committed" Tim responded.

Zim did so and was shocked by the results.

"Let's see, caused Irk to go up in flames, killing 33 Irkens; murdered 27 commanding Invader officers; sabatoged a security droid; blew up a ship carrying 134 innocent Dsyians from the Irken controlled planet Dsy; insulted the commanding Tallests, and wiped out the Gyan race by destroying their planet" Zim read off. "Wow"

"No need for applause" Tim said, bowing as if his actions were heroic.

"But why did you come to Earth to find me?" Zim asked.

"I'm here because I need the Irken Empire's greatest threat" Tim said.

"And who would that be?" Asked an oblivious Zim.

Tim slapped his hand against his face, unable to believe Zim's stupidity, before saying "You, idiot"

"Me?! What do you mean I'm the Irken's greatest threat?" Zim defended himself. "I've done nothing but good for Irk"

"You plunged Irk into darkness twice, botched the original Operation Impending Doom, killed Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Almighty Tallest Spork, and drove The Massive into a sun" Tim shot back.

"Well all of those were under suspicious circumstances" Zim replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Listen Zim, we both have one thing in common; The Almighty Tallest hate our guts" Tim said. "But the Tallest are power abusing bastards who will have a young Irken locked in the dungeon for "Knowing too much"!"

Tim lost his temper briefly but went back to his calm, cool facade.

"You lie! The Almighty Tallest love me! Why else would they give me a super secret, special assignment to conquer an unknown planet?" Zim replied.

"Wake up and open your eyes, nincompoop! They were trying to get rid of you for all the mayhem you've caused!" Tim revealed, of course Zim didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you! You're just trying to trick me so you can take my place and take over Earth" Zim said.

"You're in denial!" Tim accused Zim. "I guess I'll have to show you"

Tim used Zim's supercomputer to hack into the Tallests' computer and spy kn them. Red and Purple were talking and sounded panicked.

"It's been over six months and we still haven't heard any news on that psychopath. You don't think he actually convinced Zim to join him" Red said.

"Calm down, maybe the journey to Earth takes a while." Purple said. "We're killing two Irkens with one shot here.

"Zim's too much of an idiot to stop Tim; if Tim succeeds…" Red replied.

"Then at least we finally got rid of the twerp" Purple said. "And then we could set up an army to take down Tim so we can finally kill him"

"Man, I don't know which one I hate more; Zim or Tim" Red said.

"What kind of trickery is this?!" Zim asked.

"Ssh, shut up and keep watching" Tim said.

"I thought we had got Zim out of our hair permenantly when he tricked him into venturing to an unexplored section of the universe, little did we know how hard it was to get rid of him" Purple continued.

"So they find me a little obnoxious; they don't hate me" Zim said.

"I swear to Rao, I HATE that little pest." Red said.

"Hate isn't even the right word, despise, loathe, abhor aren't even enough to exclaim my hatred" Purple said.

Tim ended the transmission there.

"No, you're lying; it can't be!" Zim insisted, still in denial until Tim slapped him across the face.

"Quit being in denial and face facts. The Almighty Tallest don't want us around." Tim said. "They mistreated me and they mistreated you. They use every Irken as an Invader to conquer other planets, but you never see them on the front lines. Oh, who am I kidding? This isn't about revenge, at least not for me. This is about overthrowing Red and Purple and taking over as ruler of Irk. So, what do you say?"

Tim removed his disguise showing Zim his true form as a way of ensuring that Zim could trust him. Noticeably, Tim was much taller than Zim in Irken form.

"I don't know?" Zim said, still unsure over whether to koin the psychotic Irken or not. "Wouldn't we be betraying Irk in trying to overthrow the leaders?"

"You're worried about betraying a planet that laughs at you behind your back? One that treated you like garbage for years? A planet that made a fool out of the glorious, most awesome Zim?" Tim asked, using Zim's huge ego to his advantage.

Zim needed no more time to think and made his decision.

"You're right! They made a fool out of the almighty genius and greatest Invader of all time?! No one gets away with tricking Zim!" Zim said, before turning to Tim and saying "I'll help you overthrow The Tallest. Just tell me what you need me to do"

"Excellent" Tim said, an evil smile on his face as the first part of his plan went all according to plan. "Wow, I've got a real annoying habit of smiling and laughing evilly. Maybe I should stop that" Tim thought to himself before addressing Zim. "So here's the plan"

Tim however was unaware that Dib had seen everything he'd needed to see to confirm his suspicions. However, he was so far away that he didn't hear anything about the two Irkens plans.

"Just what I need; two evil alien invaders to deal with" Dib lamented. "One of whom is competent and a poses an actual threat."


	4. Getting Allies Together

Getting Allies Together

Having convinced Zim, Tim decided to go over what they'd need in order for their plan to succeed.

"While it is possible for us to take on the Tallest by ourselves, If we even want to have a better chance against the Empire, we're going to need some help," Tim said. "Is there anyone else who might hold a grudge against the Tallest?"

Zim thought for a moment before saying "There's my somewhat friend Skoodge. He was the first to conquer his assigned planet during Operation Impending Doom II, yet was shot out of a cannon by the Tallest. He's also been denied any promotion due to being 'short and ugly'."

"Oh yeah, I heard about him. The Tallest shot him out of a cannon after he conquered Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People" Tim said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"I'm right here" came a voice from the basement before a short, slightly fat Irken with ruby red eyes wearing a standard Irken Invader uniform, but with no horizontal stripes, which has several dark spots or stains on it, and wears pink gloves and boots rather than the usual black, emerged.

"Skoodge?! What are you doing in my basement?!" Zim demanded to know.

"Well ever since I conquered Blorch, I've had no choice but to live in your basement" Skoodge revealed.

"And how did you manage to not set off the security system?" Zim asked.

"Beats me" Skoodge said.

"So I take it you heard everything and are up to speed?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I heard everything" Skoodge confirmed.

"So are you going to join us?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't think going up against the empire is a good idea and I'll be honest, you seem mentally unstable" Skoodge admitted.

"I like your honesty," Tim admitted. "And to be fair I have been accused of mental instability many times before. But think about it, if, no when we win, we'll finally get what we deserve. Power and respect"

"I'm still not sure" Skoodge said.

"Listen to me, both of you. We've all been treated like dirt and pushed around for no reason other than the fact the Tallest have a personal dislike for us. I say it's time we push back. Show everyone on that piece of shit planet that we will be taken serious and that we will be respected." Tim said. "It's honestly a win win situation. We win, we rule over Irk and the empire. We lose, we get executed for treason but at least we don't have to deal with oppression anymore. This is the only way out of this crap, what do you say?"

Skoodge begrudgingly nodded and decided he had nothing to lose.

"I'm in" Skoodge said.

"Perfect" Tim said. "We'll talk about this again tomorrow afternoon"

The next day, Tim and Zim headed to school. Tim had a cover to maintain and even though most of the population had an incredibly low intelligence level, Tim didn't want to take any chances of getting discovered. To keep from being associated with each other, the duo went their separate ways. Tim ended up walking right into Dib.

"Oh Dib, it's you" Tim said nonchalantly. "Seen any aliens lately?"

"I'm looking at one right now" Dib said in a tone that indicated he was in no mood for games.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Tim insisted.

"Don't play dumb with me… Irken" Dib said.

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than the brainless sheep on this pathetic planet" Tim said.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to" Dib warned. "I don't care what you and Zim do, I refuse to let you take over the" Dib said before Tim grabbed him by his throat and hold him up in the air, choking him. "Earth" Dib gasped.

"Listen here, you miserable weak wretch excuse of a life form, if I wanted to take over your little green ball, your species would be in chains acting as my slaves by now" Tim hissed. "And like I told Zim, the first thing I'd do is kill that idiotic buffoon"

"If you're not here to take over the Earth, then what are you here for?" Asked Dib.

"I'm here because my home planet treated me like shit, my leaders, The Tallest, used me to conquer planets and then tried to have me executed, and now I want not only revenge on said home planet but to take it over" Tim said.

"What do you want with Zim?" Dib asked.

"Do you even know why Zim was sent to Earth?" Tim asked.

"No" Dib replied.

"As you may or may not know, Zim isn't the most competent Invader. In fact he's downright stupid. Zim was the laughing stock of Irk and was such an obnoxious pain in the neck that the Tallest wanted to get rid of him permanently. So during Operation Impending Doom II, they saw their chance and took it. They fooled Zim by saying they were sending him on a special mission to conquer a planet on the edge of the universe. We didn't even know Earth existed until Zim landed here. The point was to make sure Zim was so occupied with trying to take over this planet that he'd be too busy to bother them. Which leads me to now. Zim is perhaps Irk's biggest threat. I recruited him and another Invader so we could all take our revenge and get the respect we deserve." Tim revealed, putting Dib on the ground before he realized he could use the situation to his advantage and get Dib to join him. "How'd you like to join us?"

"What?!" Dib asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, join me, Zim, and Skoodge in our quest to take over the Irken Empire" Tim offered.

"But why?" Dib asked.

"You humans sure do ask a lot of questions" Tim replied. "Think about it. The Tallest are responsible for sending Zim to Earth. They are the cause of all the mayhem, death, destruction, and chaos that Zim has wreaked on your world. By helping us, you not only avenge your planet but you ensure that your planet is safe forever"

"How do I know this isn't some trick to get me to let my guard down?" Dib asked.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be a pile of ashes right now, besides like I said my goal isn't to take over this planet" Tim said. "Think about it. You're much more smarter than most of the dribbling fools on this planet yet they dismiss you as insane. By doing this, you'll finally have proof you're not crazy. You'll also get the recognition as being the one who stopped an alien invasion. These people will respect and worship you. So what do you say"

After a few minutes of deliberating, Dib decided that Tim's offer was too much to turn down.

"Alright, I'll join you" Dib said. "But that doesn't mean I won't keep my eye on you, I still don't fully trust you"

"Fully understandable, I wouldn't put my complete trust in a genocidal psychotic alien either" Tim said. "Meet me after school at Zim's place so we can discuss our plan"


End file.
